Titans South (Story 1)
by Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL
Summary: When Robin asks Lightning, Thunder, Argent, Kid Flash and Jinx to team up, we can expect a lot of mayhem...
1. The Call

**(This is a fanfic about the Titans south, I believe that Argent, Lightning, Thunder, Kid Flash and Jinx are this team, and if you disagree or if I am wrong we'll just pretend it's an alternate universe. Besides, isn't that what fanfiction is? XD)**

* * *

"WALLY, STOP IT, THAT TICKLES!" Jinx laughed, ever since Wally had found out she's extremely ticklish, he would never leave her alone when they were at home. "Say you love me again!" Wally laughed, continuing to tickle her skinny waist. "Fine! I-" Before she could answer, the Titans communicator started ringing. Wally released his teary-eyed girlfriend and answered the communicator, "Hi Robin, what do you need?" A few minutes went by, Jinx sat there as Wally spoke to Robin, she could hear Robin mildly raspy voice throw the communicator, she wished to know what that bird brain was talking about to Wally. Wally's reactions consisted of nothing but nodding, saying things like 'Okay' and 'Yup', until the end, he grinned and said "Sure Robin, Jinx and I would love to! See ya soon." He turned off the communicator and looked at Jinx, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement and his charming grin, that always made her heart melt, was spread like butter on toast across his face. "So…what were you talking about to Boy Blunder?" She asked. For a second or two, Wally's grin disappeared, he soon chuckled a small bit and explained. "Robin is having Lightning, Thunder and Argent set up a team in the South, Titans South, and the team feel they should have at least two more members to make it a five-hero group," Jinx looked at him suspiciously, 'Is this going where I think it's going, don't tell me that pesky Robin is having Wally and I team up with three other heroes!' she thought. "And they said they want us! Isn't that awesome?" Wally finished. Jinx gave a sarcastic "Yay….", of course though, Wally wasn't having any of that. "Come on Slow-Poke!" He laughed, scooping her up bridal style, "Don't be a bad sport just yet." Jinx's face was flushed with anger and emotion. She hadn't been forgiven by all the Titans yet, she didn't feel ready to be part of a team, would it just as annoying as it was with the Hive? "Even a simple 'fine' will do…" He whispered in her ear. "Ugh! Fine Wally, but don't make this any harder for me!" Jinx grunted. "You know you can't stay grumpy forever…." Wally mumbled, a spark of mischief flickered in his eyes. "I just noticed you didn't say you love me, also…your eyes looked dry again…" Before Jinx could stop him, he was tickling her in the waist once again! "WALLY WEST!" She screamed while she cried tears of laughter. "Not stopping til you answer me!" Wally smirked. Jinx would've answered if she wasn't crying with laughter.

'She's cute when she's sleeping…' Wally thought, Jinx's small figure lay unconscious on his bed, living in a small apartment often meant they slept in the same bed. 'She'll need it for a big move tomorrow….' He kissed her forehead and watched her as her thin lips smiled slightly. Since Wally didn't require much sleep, he would often just watch the pink-haired sorceress sleeping peacefully. When she was with the Hive, she never really had a good sleeping schedule, so at night she almost always fell asleep instantly, but there were nights when Wally was injured and she would stay awake while watching _him_ sleep and she'd whisper to him how much she loved him and how she hoped he'd be better soon. He was glad he managed to cheer her up completely before the night time. He may not have shown it, but he understood her emotions more than she thought he did. He knew that Jinx wasn't certain about being with a team again. Especially when not all the Titans trusted her yet. Wally felt the best way to get the rest of the Titans to trust her was by keeping most of his understanding a secret, after all, not everyone understands someone perfectly. "Hope you'll have a good day tomorrow Slow-Poke…." He whispered brushing away a strand of her pink hair out of her face. She mumbled quietly, "Love you…" Not really sure what he said obviously, she was hardly awake at all. "Same…" He whispered…

To be continued….

* * *

 **Hope you liked the first chapter of my first proper fanfic, if you don't like it, deal with it bro, cause it's my fanfic, my rules.**

 **If you did enjoy my story then please tell me so and I will feel inspired to write more. BTW, if you have any suggestions about how I could improve my writing please give me some tips, that would be appreciated.**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


	2. The Arrival

"We're here!" Wally grinned, he had Jinx in his arms and her face was inflamed with red, "Yay…." She said sarcastically. "Come on Jinxy." He laughed as he placed her on the ground.

Jinx looked up at their new home, like any other Titans base she had ever seen, it was a T-shaped tower and basically a million feet high! It was on a small island but it was quite bigger than Titans Tower back in Jump City. "Where are we anyway...?" She asked. "Strangely, it's call Peril City," Kid Flash replied, "but it's pronounced Pearl…."

Jinx stayed silent, Kid Flash took her hand and pulled her along to the entrance. "Robin told me Argent is already here." He explained. He pressed a speaker at the door, Argent's voice spoke through it in her New Zealand accent, "Yes?" Kid Flash spoke through the speaker. "It's Kid Flash and Jinx." Jinx shuddered slightly, she didn't want to admit that she was excited to see Argent again, Argent and her got along really well after the fight against the Brotherhood of Evil.

The light above the door changed from red to green and the door opened up. Jinx slowly walked inside and took in what was surrounding her, some of the walls had plaster peeling off, some of the rooms she past were full of dust, "Whoever built this place did a very bad job!" She commented. "I couldn't agree with you more Jinx." Came Argent's voice from behind Jinx.

"Argent!" Jinx yelped, "I haven't seen you for a while." Argent smiled politely and gave Jinx a greeting hug. Jinx was shocked for a moment but soon smiled and hugged Argent back. 'She's gonna be my new teammate, I might as well try and get along…' She thought.

Kid Flash grinned from behind, seeing his girlfriend getting along with her new teammate so quickly was a good start, he could only hope she would get along with Lightning and Thunder too. If that didn't work out, Jinx at least would still have him and Argent. Kid Flash noticed very fast that Jinx and Argent had a similar fashion sense and he knew for a fact that Jinx was really into her fashion.

* * *

Lightning and Thunder flew towards the tower, trails of their powers were left behind them and disappeared as soon as they landed on the ground. "Thunder and Lightning have arrived!" Lightning called, Kid Flash was first outside to greet the brothers, Argent and Jinx were not long after. "It is great to meet our new teammates." Thunder said shaking Kid Flash's hand. Lightning approached Jinx and Argent, "So you two are the only females on our team?" He asked. Jinx and Argent looked at one another, then back at Lightning with confused looks, "Don't worry, I was only joking." Lightning chuckled. 'For a moment, I thought he was gonna be an idiotic sexist…' Jinx thought. 'Thank God he's not…'

"This is your room, Jinx." Argent navigated Jinx down the hall to her new room, "We just need you to place in your voice recognition code." Argent pushed a dark blue button and a microphone dangled from the ceiling.

"How did the work?" Jinx was completely puzzled at how a microphone just simply came through the ceiling. "Cyborg helped build this place," Argent replied, grinning. "You can always expect him to install a few tricks like that. Just say your name into the microphone and say that you require access, the door should open whenever it hears your voice."

"This is Jinx and I require access." Jinx said in a monotoned voice, the light on the microphone turned green, just like on the front door, Jinx's room door opened and she and Argent stepped inside.

Jinx's room had dark purple walls and shady violet curtains, most of the room was empty though. The bed had no sheets yet, which was understandable, but the room had a little occult vibe to it, but it also reminded Jinx of her room back at the Hive base.

* * *

"So, you two been around much?" Kid Flash asked Thunder and Lightning, zipping over with two cappuccinos in his hands. "Well, not too much," Thunder replied taking one of the cappuccinos and inspecting it curiously.

"My brother and I were having a session of 'playtime' in the middle of Jump City," Lightning continued, "then we met the Titans, I shall spare a few details but afterwards the Titans showed us how much damage we were causing." Lightning sipped from his own cappuccino.

"So, the Titans made you guys honorary Titans afterwards?" Kid Flash guessed. "Correct." Thunder replied, "What is this liquid anyway?" Kid Flash chuckled lightly, "It's called a cappuccino."

* * *

"What was it like?" Argent asked. "What was what like?" Jinx asked back, extremely puzzled.

"To be a criminal?" Argent looked straight into Jinx's cat like eyes. "Surly it wasn't nice." Jinx was silent, she thought for an answer. "It's just…. How I was brought up I guess, it felt normal to me." Argent's eyes widened with curiosity. "As long as I could remember, I was a student at Hive Academy, learning combat, studying for exams…. Then one day it just stopped. Gizmo, Mammoth and I graduated. We were sent by a villain named Slade to go and destroy the Titans, which we failed and we were sent back." Jinx brushed her bangs of hair out of her eyes

"Then we had a new Headmaster, he actually brainwashed us…... all of us. When our school was destroyed by Cyborg, our minds were no longer under his control. Then I set up the Hive Five, we fought the Titans for a couple of months, then….. Kid Flash came into my life."

Argent listened carefully to every word Jinx had said, "So he persuaded you to become a hero!" Argent realised, "How romantic!" Jinx gave her an evil glare, then she just laughed with Argent. "And now I'm here."

To be continued…..

* * *

 **I tried to take some advice on how I wrote this out, I hoped I did a good job**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


	3. Get used to it

The sun was setting over Peril City, it was a rather quiet day for a city with that name. The Titans South had mostly been following Argent around to find out where everything was.

"Cocoa?" Kid Flash asked in a teasing tone, "I finally learned how to use that kettle without hot water bursting everywhere." Everyone sitting on the sofa began to giggle. "Don't see why not." Argent replied. "Five cocoas coming up!" Kid Flash smiled, dashing out of the room and back.

"You have been making many enjoyable beverages Kid Flash." Lightning complimented taking his cocoa. "Yes," agreed Thunder, "You should teach us sometime."

Jinx smiled, as much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying her time her so far. Maybe ol' Bird Brain actually had a good idea for once, maybe she would be properly forgiven after….her intentional incidents. Then again, these particular Titans didn't really know how bad she was back with the Hive.

"Sure thing you guys!" Kid Flash grinned, dashing around to Jinx's side of the sofa, placing his arm around her shoulder. Jinx's face turned a slightly brighter pink than her blush ever was, it was always obvious that Jinx wore make-up, her skin was so pale that the pink blush stood out, to make matters worse, whenever Jinx blushed herself, it was very clear that her face was darkening a shade of pink.

Argent finished off her cocoa and strolled up to the window, Peril City was full of street lights, they shone bright gold and some flickered like stars. 'This is our new home…' She thought. This was her first time moving from New Zealand possibly permanently.

Jinx moved herself out of Kid Flash's arm and walked over to Argent to look outside as well, she looked at the rest of the city, she could see the lit-up Ferris wheel at the fun fair halfway across the city. Jinx looked over to see Argent's eyes, they seemed to be lost in the world, searching for a way to see the light.

Argent broke free from her daydream of the starry lights to look at Jinx, "This city looks…." She paused, "Very nice a night." Jinx merely nodded in agreement. "I never saw that many places outside Jump City." Jinx added, "When I was with the Hive, I spent most of my time just studying for greater power."

"That must've been torture!" giggled Argent, lightening up Jinx's story. Jinx smiled, "You have no idea."

* * *

"Well…" Jinx huffed, she was exhausted. "This is my new room, it could do with a little repaint here and there, but I'll sort that out tomorrow." She flopped down on her bed, almost falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"Man, I miss being in the same room as Jinxie…" Kid Flash sighed.

* * *

"I miss New Zealand, but at least my friends are here too." Argent smiled.

* * *

"This place is amazing…" Thunder yawned. "Agreed brother…." Lightning replied, just as tired.

* * *

The team's first day was exhausting, but they had a threat waiting for them in Peril City...

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was a little bit short but I hope you liked it...**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


	4. How does she know?

The alarm rung not long after breakfast, Kid Flash sprinted towards the HQ and opened the computer to see what was the issue.

"A strange purple and blue light is coming from the centre of Peril City! Apparently, it's causing a lot of civilians to get severely injured!" Kid Flash explained as the others caught up. "Well…..Titans South Go!" He yelled. Jinx gave him a sarcastic smile as the rest ran to the exit, "Copying Bird Brain now?" Kid Flash shrugged, "Always wanted to say that."

* * *

"Why aren't you playing with me?!" came a young, high-pitched sounding voice. "Don't you wanna play with Ashley the witch?" Her voice gave a sarcastic tone and giggled maniacally every time she heard a scream.

"Stop right there!" Argent yelled, her hands glowing red. "Congrats! You are the first moron to get yourself busted by the Titans South!" Jinx added, her eyes full of pink electricity.

The boys added on to the girls' sentences. "Yeah! Who knew our first criminal would be so…" Thunder stared for several seconds, "Dainty and cute…?" and Thunder was right, the criminal was cute. The little witch had dark purple braids tied with pale purple ribbons that went as far as her ankles, her wide eyes were amethyst and she wore a purple dress and witch hat.

"Aw! Thank you! You're so sweet, unlike you're friends!" Ashley whined. "Judging by what you've said, your name is Ashley. Am I correct?" asked Lightning. "Yup!" Ashley nodded. "But call me Ash for short."

Jinx stared in disbelief at the witch, she looked like an eleven-year-old child. "Okay… Ash. Where are your parents, surely they know that you're up to this right?" Once she asked this, she immediately regretted it. What if the witch was an orphan? What if her parents didn't care?

"My mommy doesn't see anything wrong with playing, after all, does anyone look dead to you?" Ash asked sarcastically. Behind her, many civilians were running away and screaming in terror, but none were actually hurt, just scared.

"Maybe not, but you're scaring them!" Argent stated, surely this child wanted to play _with_ someone, right?

"Nah," Ash scoffed. "I've seen worse, besides, screaming like that is also found at fun fairs, right?" She placed her hands on her hips in a sassy manner and stuck her tongue out playfully. "How about we play another game. I call this one 'Catch the witch!'"

Ash suddenly jumped off the statue she had been standing on and sprinted into one of the hotel buildings, "Seriously?" Kid Flash rolled his eyes, "You want to play tag with the fastest boy alive." Kid Flash dashed into the building.

"Okay…." He grumbled, "Where did she go?" The witch was nowhere in sight. "Peekaboo!" Ash's high voice giggled, "I made myself invisible! Have fun trying to find and catch me now!" Kid Flash could hear her maniacal giggle, it sounded nothing like a classical witch laugh but enough to make his spine tingle.

* * *

Jinx searched through the bedrooms in the hotel, she checked under every bed, felt inside every closet, but no sign of the trouble-making eleven-year-old witch. Jinx groaned, "Where are you, you little brat!" She made her way into bedroom 32.

"Maybe I'm here!" Ash's voice chimed, Jinx looked towards where the voice came from, Ash stood there with an innocent grin on her face. "Nice to meet you in person, Jinx." She said, holding out her hand towards Jinx for a handshake.

Jinx seized the opportunity to snatch Ash's hand and pull her down to the rest of the team so they could decide what to do with her.

"Why did you change?" Ash's voice asked, almost too smoothly. Jinx turned and gave Ash a sarcastic eye-roll, "Change what?" Ash waved her wand and left superglue under Jinx's feet and her own. "That glue is certainly super at helping people stop to chat!" Ash grinned.

Jinx glared daggers at the child. "As I was saying, what did I change?" Ash stared at her, "You mean those Titans erased your memory or something?!" she yelled, extremely annoyed. "I mean, why did you change from being a really cool super villain to being a goody-two-shoes superhero?"

Jinx was stunned by this, "Just because I became a hero, doesn't mean I'm a goody-two-shoes!" she snapped. "Then what are you?" Ash snapped back, Jinx went silent for a moment.

"Wait! How did you know I was ever a villain in the first place?" Ash smirked at hearing Jinx's question. She waved her wand in circles until zapping it at the air, revealing a time vortex, in the vortex, it showed Jinx at Hive Academy. "This is how I know."

Jinx stared in amazement and shock, watching herself rob banks and museums. "I was your biggest fan!" Ash grinned, "I watched you through magical vortexes all the time, I also shipped you with See-More." Jinx gave Ash a puzzled look. "You what?!"

"I shipped you two, I can't believe you didn't know how much he liked you." Ash replied. "But he's gone now…" Jinx muttered.

Jinx thought for a moment before remembering that she's talking to an immature, witch child. "Whatever," She scoffed, "Come on!" Jinx sent a hex at the superglue, causing it to release their feet. Ash got dragged along down the stairs into the main entrance, where Thunder was checking under the desk.

"Hey Thunder!" Jinx called, "Look who I found." Thunder lifted his head onto the counter and viewed who Jinx was holding hands with. "You caught our troublemaker…" he yawned. "Brilliant!" He smiled, he had barely woken up still.

"Tired?" Ash asked, she looked genuinely curious. "Slightly…" Thunder muttered. Argent strolled out of the dining room, her face looked exhausted and disappointed until she saw Ash.

"Finally!" Argent grinned, "You caught her, Jinx." Argent created a red trap bubble around Ash and lifted into the air.

"No fair!" Ash screamed, whining like a baby. Kid Flash and Lightning came out of the elevator to find the criminal captured. "Great job Argent!" Lightning smiled, not realising that it was Jinx who caught, all Argent did was create some security measures.

Jinx was stunned and irritated. Ash was captured by her, not Argent! Jinx shot Lightning a dirty look, which Kid Flash noticed.

"Listen, I didn't-" Argent tried to explain but was cut off by Lightning. "We shall celebrate our first success by enjoying some pizza!" He cheered, pushing Argent out the door. "Wait! It's not even lunch yet!" Argent attempted to protest.

"What's the matter Slow-Poke?" Kid Flash asked, "Jealous?" Jinx gave him a dirty look too.

"I caught that witch! Not Argent." Jinx groaned. Kid Flash looked at her for several seconds before yanking her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Then congrats to you!" He smiled, his charming grin that made Jinx's anger melt away. "You've caught your second bad guy." Kid Flash pulled her along to follow the others.

Jinx softened, when she remembered her first bad guy she ever caught. Kid Kold, her ex-boyfriend, that was also the same day that Kid Flash and her had their first kiss.

* * *

"No fair, it's not fair!" Ash grumbled from behind the jail bars. "My mommy will get me out of here, and then you cops will be really sorry!" the cops laughed, listening to Ash claim a victorious escape was the best entertainment they had in months. "We'd love to see that kiddo." One of them chuckled.

"You dirty beasts!" came a young woman's voice, "My daughter is not someone to be laughed at!" The cops looked around expecting to see Ash's mom so they could explain what trouble she caused, but no one was in sight. When they looked back at the jail cell, Ash was gone….

To be continued…

* * *

 **Well, hope you guys think this chapter was longer and more entertaining. Hope you liked Ash, her family will be revealed eventually. Anyways, I'll write the next chapter soon. ^^**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


	5. Why can't I tell

"It's not fair!" Ash whined, "There was five against me!" Ash told her story of her first fight with the Titans South to the family of ghosts surrounding her.

"That doesn't sound like a fair playtime at all!" agreed a ghost boy named Peter, he had wavy grey hair and was wearing hospital pyjamas, giving everyone the idea that he died in a hospital.

"It wasn't, they trapped me in a big, weird bubble thingy!" Ash groaned. "Sounds terrible!" Peter gasped. "If only you guys could've come outside with me, then we would've thought them party poopers what real fun is!" Ash folded her arms and flopped back on the antique sofa behind her.

"We wish we could too, my dear." Replied Geraldine, she was the mother figure in Ash's life, Ash never knew if she had real parents. When she found the haunted mansion, she was instantly raised by Geraldine, who had a close friendship with two other ghosts named Gerry and Garry, who were like older brothers to Ash.

Garry was the younger twin and had low self-esteem, he often questioned the meaning of his afterlife, even though he did not about his alive life. Gerry was a positive, happy ghost, he often taught his brother and Ash saxophone. He always had to cheer up Garry, but he often needed help from Ash.

"Could be worse Ash," Gerry grinned, "Yes…..You could've given away our secret, lead all human kind to our mansion and burned it down and all of us would be forced to separate from one another!" Garry stuttered.

Ash rolled her eyes at Garry's unnecessary fears. "Garry, I would never let this place get destroyed. I love all you guys." Ash smiled a sincere, sweet smile. All the ghosts around her gushed, hugging their only living family member.

* * *

Lighting had the worst table manners when he missed half of his breakfast earlier. Argent shuddered slightly to moved closer to Thunder to get away from Lightning devouring the pizza.

Jinx briefly watched Lightning with a plain look on her face, she was used to devouring stuff, the Hive always had bad manners when eating pizza. Of course though, when she was starving, she'd eat that disgustingly as well.

"Brother…." Thunder muttered, "Please!" Lightning was eating far too fast, "You shall get a painful stomach if you continue to eat so quickly."

"But I'm starving!" Lightning reasoned, "I do not see Jinx complaining about my table manners." He continued. Jinx sat there silently. "I'm used to it." She replied bluntly.

* * *

When they got back to the tower, they remembered the mess on the walls. "Dear me," Argent exclaimed, "We've forgot about the plaster on the walls peeling off." The first moment Jinx had been standing next to Kid Flash, the next moment, she was placing a dust sheet on the floor beside the walls.

'This isn't gonna fix itself.' Jinx thought. Jinx remembered when she and the Hive had been setting up their base, even if plastering the walls had been hard, they had fun that day, especially listening to Gizmo complain. Afterwards they even celebrated with a pie….. Okay, maybe that wasn't the happiest memory.

Jinx and Kid Flash went to get more equipment, which was pretty quick. Lightning removed loose chunks from the walls while Thunder brushed a fresh layer of plaster with Argent.

They did a good job, about half of the tower had been fixed up by the evening (thanks to a speedy hero) Before Lightning's stomach started getting sore, which Thunder scolded his brother. "Did I not tell you you'd get an upset stomach!" He asked rhetorically, "I'm merely surprised that it did not hurt earlier."

"Here," Jinx gently took Lightning's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, she turned on the kettle and opened up a little box she'd brought with her. "What are you making?" Lightning asked clutching his stomach.

"Camomile tea." She replied, "Once, with the Hive, Billy got indigestion after eating some cookies made by my friend way too fast, camomile tea worked for him, so I'm giving you some."

"Who was this friend?" Lightning asked, "The one that you said made cookies?" Jinx seemed to freeze up for a moment, she paused then replied, "You've eaten enough to get sick, I may not be your mother but I'm not having you eating anything else tonight." She said handing him the tea.

"That wasn't quite what I meant," Lightning said, sipping the tea, it tasted like a dried-up apple. "I meant, why are you mentioning one friend and not the other?" Jinx glowered slightly.

"It's not your concern Lightning, just drink the tea and go to sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." She responded, walking out of the room.

* * *

'Come on Jinx! Why can't you bear to tell anyone about her?!' Jinx's thoughts were bouncing through her mind like dodgeballs hitting very clumsy players. 'Why can't you tell them about your best friend! Why?!'

Jinx flopped onto her bed and gazed at the ceiling, she had vivid memories of her friend, after all, that girl had disappeared a long time ago.

She could still remember certain details, the girl's long brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders, her sunset orange t-shirt and her shadow blue eyes. Jinx's first friend….

(Flashback)

 _Young Jinx sat on a swing all by herself, watching as other small children played. She was very shy, not many people acknowledged her existence, even if they did, they would immediately run away in fear of her powers or laugh and point at her strange appearance._

" _What a creep!"_

" _She's a jinx!"_

" _Don't go near her or she give you bad luck forever!"_

 _Jinx lowered her head and stared at the dirt, dirt belonged in the trash, and that's exactly how she felt!_

" _Hi!" Came a bubbly voice from the swing next to her. Jinx looked up and turned to see a young girl in denim overalls and little pigtails tied with ribbons. "Is this swing taken?" Jinx just stared._

" _You okay?" The girl asked, pulling herself onto the swing and crossing her legs. "You aren't scared of me?" Jinx asked._

" _Why would I be?" The little girl grinned a toothy grin at Jinx. "And you're not gonna laugh at me?" The little girl giggled playfully before shaking her head, "No silly!" She swung to and fro on the swing._

" _Mind telling me who you are?" The girl tilted her head, grinning at Jinx once more._

" _I'm…. Nichole….." Jinx responded_

(End of Flashback)

'She was the only person who knew my real name.' Jinx thought sitting up. 'It was so long since she met us. How old were we? Ten?' Jinx remembered how much her friend had changed when she saw her.

* * *

"Well, maybe she didn't want to talk about it." Reasoned Argent, Lightning was still slowly sipping the camomile tea, he felt slightly better. "But she looked so angry!" Lightning complained.

"Leave her be, would you Lightning?" Kid Flash snapped, "She went through a lot just to get some decent acceptance and talking about her rage quits isn't gonna help."

Lightning gulped down the last sip of tea before nodding in agreement with Kid Flash. "You're right, I apologize." He muttered.

"You can say sorry to her for being nosey tomorrow." Kid Flash replied, "But for now…. Bed!" He laughed teasingly. Lightning moaned, walking off to his room.

To be continued…..

* * *

 **I had a bit of writers block, but chapter 5 is here!**

 **I personally think that Jinx would've been a bit of a mother-type when the Hive were reckless, and I revealed a little of Ash's daily life.**

 **Chapter 6 coming soon.**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


	6. A few answers

**I'm back! I feel like I'm getting back into the writing phase. Now I got an adorable review recently giving the idea the Kid Flash and Jinx might adopt Ash, now I won't spoil the story for you but Ash has a family and she'd never leave them.**

 **Now that I got that little point out of the way, Jinx is still Ash's alive idol. Anyways, Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Jinx woke up again in the morning, her thoughts were still thinking about what Lightning asked. "Heh…. I still remember when she first met the Hive."

 _(Flashback)_

" _Nikki, these boys aren't exactly mean, are they?" Jinx gently took her friends hand, smiling kindly. "Don't worry CLL, we maybe criminals but we're friendly to each other."_

 _CLL was the girl who met her on the swing, her hair was shorter than before and she wore a plain tracksuit. She developed a deep amount of shyness since her young age._

" _Hey guys, this is CLL!" Jinx had to pull CLL into the room firmly. CLL was terrified to talk to them at the start, but she got along with them very soon. The Hive had been nice enough to her, she also was playful with them._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Man, she'd changed so much in appearance." She muttered.

* * *

"Ashley, Darling!" Yelled Seamus over to Ash, "What is it cous?" Ash asked. "Which jacket is better on me with these pants?" Seamus held up a black leather jacket and a blue sparkling one. Seamus was the main star of the mansion. He was quite full of himself but he also cared about his family and friends. Ash was a little cousin to him.

"I prefer the sparkles." Ash answered immediately, "As usual," Seamus chuckled, "Always the sparkles!" He laughed as he threw on the jacket and admired himself in the mirror. "Perfection!" He smiled as he gave his little cousin a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

"So…... Are you gonna ever go back into town again?" Peter asked Ash as they watered rows and rows of flowers, they stood in a garden behind their house. It was known as the Garden of the Risen, with a cherry blossom tree that ghosts celebrated their afterlife underneath annually, named the Rebirth Tree.

"Of course, I will!" Ash replied as her grip tightened on the watering-can. "Those Titans South need to learn a lesson, besides, how will you guys ever get free again unless I scare those humans away."

Ash and Peter flopped themselves against the trunk of the tree and lay down, watching the blossom petals fall gently down towards the ground and dancing in the wind.

"Ash…. You do know we all love you very much." Peter said, touching Ash's hand. "We just worry that you are angered and that you shall regret your actions later…." His eyes filled up with tears, as this happened, his hand phased through Ash's. When ghosts were sad, they became unsolid.

"Ash…. I…... just don't want us to lose you. You're like my sister was!" Peter instantly burst into tears. Ash sighed and picked one of the wishing flowers at her feet and blew the fuzz around it into the wind. "Peter….. You are my family, you all are. I do everything in my power for you guys." Ash stood up and looked at the garden.

"We will get our city back, and when we do, we will all be free to roam in our quarter of freedom again." Her wand in her pocket started to spark up pale blue.

"Children!" Geraldine called. "Bed time." Ash and Peter looked at each other, giggling. "You'll have to catch us first Mommy!" They chanted running into that house and all around. Geraldine rolled her eyes and floated towards the children and chased them playfully.

* * *

"Oh…. Jinx I didn't know…" Kid Flash listened to Jinx tell him about CLL. "It's fine.." Jinx hung her head, "She disappeared not long after he rejected her."

"That's just so sad!" Argent listened, she literally held a box of tissues in her hands. "Argent, are you sure you are not exaggerating slightly?" Thunder asked.

 _(The story Jinx has told)_

' _CLL was my best friend for years. One day I brought her to meet the Hive, she soon became like part of the team._

 _She would always beat Gizmo at video games, except for horror games. She sometimes would act all dark a silent around Kyd Wykkyd._

 _With Mammoth-Oh boy!- She was stronger than she thought she was in combat training. She would often annoy See-more, asking him questions about how his helmet works._

 _All of us think she had a crush on Billy Numerous, she would steal his sunglasses to get his attention and let him eat her cookies that she made. But…. Billy's heart belonged to another girl at the time. Her name was Claudine._

 _Claudine was shallow, vain and a complete menace! I think the only reason Billy liked her was because she was the first person to tell him he looked cute. We could all see past those forest green eyes and golden curls, we all knew that little innocent false giggle. She did not love Billy at all!_

 _When CLL told him how she felt, he told her that he was in love with Claudine, for the next few days, CLL stayed in her room, she would not speak to any of us._

 _One day, I went into her room and…..she was gone…._

* * *

"Into bed now you two." Geraldine laughed. Ash and Peter had become exhausted of running. "Night mom!" Ash yawned.

Peter watched as Ash fell asleep before floating out of the room. He needed to find the answers. How has she stayed so young when she was seventeen years old. He often attempted this in the past, but this was the night that he would find the answers.

He opened the drawer that contained, her diary. She hadn't written in it as much as she used to, but there was surly the answer in there. He flicked back to around the first pages, and there is where he found his answer.

 _(Ash's Diary)_

 _Geraldine told me that if I die, my ghost might be transported to another haunted location?! I can't let that happen, I can't let myself leave my family! I will stay alive. I cast a spell on myself to keep me young forever. I'll never die._

 _(End of Diary Entry)_

Peter was stunned, he shut the diary carefully and slowly floated back to bed. "So that's why, she froze herself in time so she can be with her family forever…" Peter lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, after a while, his eyes grew heavy and slowly shut.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter, a bit more has been revealed about my characters as well as the main story progressing.**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


	7. Old friends and more trouble

(5 days later….)

Argent and Jinx were walking through Peril City to find a café to grab some milkshakes.

"Geez, ya think there'd be some signs or something." Jinx stated, Argent nodded while reading the map. "I know, this map doesn't show you anything except little lines!" Argent complained.

"That's a road map, miss." Came a voice from beside them. Jinx and Argent looked beside them, it was a girl wearing a black school hoodie with a bunch of names written on the back, her hood was up so they couldn't see her hair. She was holding a Fnaf doll in her hands, Jinx guessed it was Mangle.

"I think you're right." Argent agreed. "By the way, I'm Argent and this is Jinx." She smiled. " What's your name?" The girl didn't answer the question but instead said. "Jinx? I feel like I've heard that name before…." Jinx shook her head lightly smiling. "Don't think so, not many people call themselves that."

"Wait a moment! You are ARGENT and JINX?" The girl's eyes widened. "OMYGOSH! You're the girls from the Titans South!" Jinx and Argent looked at one another then responded. "Yes." The girl was pretty much jumping up and down now.

* * *

"So, you like Fnaf?" Jinx asked the girl walking inside the milkshake and smoothie bar. The girl ended up guiding them since Argent was so bad at map reading. "Yep, Circus Baby is one of my favourites, but this plush is Mangle."

Jinx smiled, "Man, that must've cost a fortune." The girl laughed a small bit, "It's a funny story actually."

 _(Story told by the girl)_

 _The girl is shopping with some of her friends, most of them are video game loving boys, "Oh! Look!" One boy grinned. "They got some Fnaf merch! Finally!" The girl smiled. "Let's check it out Charlie," She and Charlie look around until she sees the Mangle plush. The girl looked at the price, "It's a bit expensive, but I can afford it." She turned to Charlie. "What do you think, get, or don't get?" Charlie looked at her for a few moments. "I could get that for you." He offered. The girl blushed for a couple of seconds. "Uh, that's really sweet but…. I don't want anyone to think there's something between us."_

 _(End of story)_

"I got the plush myself but Charlie was really nice." The girl finally finished. "There's only one guy that I ever truly loved….." The girl took off her hood, "I almost forgot the rules for security. Anyways, I forgot to introduce myself." Jinx listened to her the biggest shock of her life, "I'm CLL."

* * *

Ash strolled out into the city, her wand casting horrific tricks on every single building in her vision. Whereas, a couple of metres away, another being of mischief was walking down her path, a demon named Venom, he had dark skin and reddish-brown hair, he wore a green jumper with a red stripe, part of his face was covered in red flowers.

"Uh….." Venom stared at the young witch when their eyes met. "Hi! I'm Ashley, Ash for short." Venom nodded, "Oh, Hi Ash, I'm Venom."

Ash grinned playfully, "Wanna be friends?" Venom frowned at her, "What makes you think making friends is easy? It's a cruel world."

"It's a question. Besides, I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet." She bragged.

"Yeah right," Venom scoffed, "so... what are you doing anyway?" "Not much, just everyday playing." She replied, Venom looked over her shoulder and watched as people ran in terror, Venom instantly grew excited.

"WOAH! That's AWESOME!" He laughed, "People screaming in fear! Music to my ears" Ash grinned at him, "Seems you and I are going to get along just fine." She chirped.

Venom gave her a puzzled look, "How come?" He asked, "Wait! You caused that explosion?!" He gapped. Ash nodded, "Yup! Some people just don't appreciate my creative entertainment."

Venom grinned back at her, "Well! You just found yourself a new fan! I LOVE destruction! Even if its towards Humanity!" Ash seemed to glower slightly, "No one will die though, after all if everyone died, I'd have no more playmates!" She seemed to whine when saying this.

Venom placed his hand on his chest, "Hey. I'll be your playmate! Besides..." He flew above the young witch, "I'm already Dead!" Ash seemed to blush when he said this.

* * *

"You were gone for so long, I missed you!" Jinx almost cried while chatting to CLL. "I'm shocked that almost a week after you told us about her, she appears out of nowhere." Argent laughed.

CLL's face flushed, "I missed ya too Jinxie." She grinned. Jinx's face turned red. "That's a nickname that a lot of people call me by…"

Jinx glowered slightly afterwards, "Why did you leave?" She asked CLL. CLL seemed surprised. "I left a note, didn't I?" She asked back. Jinx thought for a moment, "We just looked around briefly and couldn't see you and assumed you left." She admitted.

CLL rolled her eyes playfully. "My mom wanted me to come back to see them, after a while , I got attached to my new home didn't come back." She replied, "Besides…. I don't know if I wanted to come back after….. him…" CLL lowered head.

"That little piece of crap ditched Billy a month after hooking up with him." Jinx explained. CLL's face slightly lit up. "But I left the Hive, they probably hate me now." Jinx shrugged. Once again, CLL's face saddened. "Oh…" She muttered.

Jinx patted CLL on the back, "Doesn't mean they hate you." She grinned. Argent laughed slightly, watching CLL's expressions change like the wind.

Suddenly, Kid Flash dashed into the café, "Argent! Jinx! We've got another Ash problem!" He yelled grabbing the two of them and yanking them out of the café. CLL stared as they dashed out the door, she looked at how Jinx looked at Kid Flash in that millisecond. 'Aw! I ship it!' She thought.

* * *

Jinx's jaw dropped, it was worse than Ash was the first time! Ash was bringing statues of historical threats to life to terrorize the city and even worse, a demon summoning beasts was by her side.

"This is so much fun!" Ash squealed, Venom laughed until he got hit by Lightning right in the back. "Ouch!" He grumbled, turning to see the Titans South. Ash growled, "Party Poopers! Again?!"

Venom's face seemed to melt, which was extremely creepy to Argent who shuddered. "Which one of you did that?!" He snapped. Lightning stood proudly. "That, new criminal, was I! Lightning!"

Ash stamped her foot in a childish manner, "Ugh! No fair! You guys were no fun last time! Mommy had to get me out of prison away from those bullies because of you!" Venom summoned several knives. "Your gonna regret that Idiot!" He growled, charging towards Lightning.

Thunder quickly blocked his brother, "Step away from my brother!" He roared. Ash grinned maniacally, pulling her wand up. "I never showed you my main power, did I? Well here's a first treatment!" Her wand glowed pale blue, she zapped all the Titans right in the heads.

Jinx's vision blurred, she fell on her knees, all she could see was the Titans turning their backs on her, even Kid Flash, calling her the words she never wanted to hear again.

' _She's a jinx!'_

' _She doesn't belong anywhere!'_

' _She's dangerous!'_

' _Why was this creature even born?'_

Jinx's eyes filled with tears, 'No…..' She curled into a ball and cried bitterly.

Everyone's fears filled their heads. Kid Flash trembled as he saw hallucinations of his Slow-Poke cursing him and telling him how much she despised him. Argent saw as she got yanked forcefully away from her home in New Zealand. Thunder cried as innocent civilians got injured and he could do nothing. Lightning lastly, he fought his best to stop himself and his brother being pulled away from him, but it was no use.

* * *

"Jinx, Jinx! Can you hear me!" A voice came from above her head. Jinx slowly opened her eyes to see CLL standing over her head. "W…What happened?" She asked drowsily trying to sit up but immediately got pushed gently back down by a…. nurse?

"No honey, you're still dizzy." The woman explained kindly. "But what happened?" Jinx asked. CLL sighed, "You didn't come back after the fight so I came to see what was wrong and found you guys curled up in balls, crying, your eyes were all glowing purple. I called an ambulance and now all you guys are here." CLL explained.

Jinx gapped. "Where are the others?" CLL smiled. "Kid Flash was first to wake up, he was hungry so the nurse helped him go to get some food cause he wouldn't stop insisting to get up. Thunder is awake too, but Argent and Lightning are still sleeping." Jinx started to panic, "Wait, what about Ash and that demon with her?!"

CLL tilted her head, "When I got there, no was there and everything looked decently alright."

'What the heck?' Jinx thought.

* * *

 **So I had writers block for a while but I got back into the swing again, also, Ash seems to have found a partner in crime, maybe even more than in crime X3**

 **Venom is not my OC, he belongs to** ShellaStory

 **She and I have role played with these two on Deviantart for a while, now they are actually a couple (I personally think adorable)**

 **But I'm not gonna spoil anymore of it, but if you want to know Venom better than check out Shella's Deviantart page, her username is x0anime-live0x**

 **Also, I have Ash's design on my account, in case you want to know, my username is CuteloveloverAKACLL**

 **Sorry if I've wasted your time so... see ya in the next chapter ^^**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


	8. Fear and the end of the beginning

**(Hi guys! ^^, please don't be annoyed that I took so long, I was on holidays and had severe writers block, anyways, this may be the last chapter, so Ash and Venom can appear as villains in different stories, the idea is that every story is an episode and I'd like to have the fight the Titans South again, or maybe have a little story about them. I have other villains waiting to get the episodes more exciting so don't be mad at me for not reforming them, they are probably permanent villains, they may 'help' the heroes** _ **sometimes**_ **)**

* * *

(Another week later)

Jinx lay on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling, "How did that witch do that?" She questioned out loud. "That demon with her? Who was he anyways?" Jinx soon heard a knock on her door, the speaker for voice recognition revealed the guest to be CLL.

"Jinx, can I come in?" CLL's voice sounded a little concerned. Jinx let CLL come inside, "Hey CLL, what's up?"

"I just thought that maybe you'd be nervous after what happened that week ago, but….." CLL cut herself off, Jinx knew what CLL was trying to say.

"It's fine, Ash and that flower face will show up again, and when they do, I'll be ready." Jinx smiled sitting up. CLL smiled, before changing the topic. "Heh, remember the time we pranked Mammoth with the big hand representing low intelligence trick." Once she said this, the two of them burst out laughing.

"Yeah! And his hand actually was bigger than his head, you pushed his hand so hard CLL!" Jinx chuckled.

* * *

"So, you were romantically attracted to a criminal?" Lightning asked, staring at CLL. CLL's face flushed up, "Yeah…. But then again, I like him for his personality….. though when I tried to flirt with him, it never ended well…."

 _(Flirting flashback)_

 _Billy is playing video games against himself, CLL walks up to him, blushing and attempts to flirt, "You know Billy, the more you duplicate yourself, the more kisses I'd have to give you if we were together…" The second she says this, she smacks her hands over her lips realising she has said that. One of Billy's clones looks at her with a confused look, "What did ya just say?" He asked. "Nothing! You heard NOTHING!" She quickly snapped before running out of the room, flustered._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"He could never love me anyway." CLL muttered. Argent strolled over and patted CLL on the back, "Don't be too hard on yourself. If Billy was dumped by his previous partner, he probably is less blind then before."

Just then, the crime alert sounded throughout the tower, Argent turned on the crime tracker to see what was going on. "It's Ash and that flower demon again!" She called, but when the others turned around, Jinx was gone.

* * *

Ash pulled Venom by the hand through Peril City, he was blushing as she giggled at the mess she was creating. Once again, statues with bad history were brought back to life. "This is awesome!" He laughed. Ash giggled, "And fun!"

The two of them agreed but as they continued, a flash of pink electricity zapped Ash in the back, causing Ash to black out. "ASH!" Venom yelled, he heard Jinx's voice's behind him, she was clearly mocking Ash, "Hanging out with flower face again?"

Venom held onto Ash, summoning a shield around her, protecting her, then he turned to the lady of bad luck. Venom's face in a way seemed to melt, "You'll pay!" he growled, summoning hell knives.

Jinx smirked, "Why are you fighting for her? Do you like her?" she teased, from all she'd ever heard about demons, they didn't love anything, except destruction, Raven was always an exception, Raven was _part_ demon so she didn't count.

Venom's face flushed red, he denied her statement, "What!? No!" His mind was saying the opposite though, he wasn't doing a good job hiding it, Jinx continued her tease, "Let me see... You've agreed to hang out with her twice in the past few days and you've just shielded her from my hexes." She laughed as she kept fighting.

Venom continued to deny until Jinx said clearly, "You're in love!"

Just at that moment, Ash started to slowly wake up, "Huh…?" the second Venom heard her, he quickly went over and hugged her. "Thank god your alive! I thought I lost you..." Ash blushed and hugged him back. Once they were standing again, Ash questioned who hit her.

"Her!" Venom frowned at Jinx. "let's see if Jinx can play against two." Along with knives, he summoned blasters. "Time for my favourite playtime! ROUGH PLAY!" Ash laughed, sending her blue magic towards Jinx, Jinx continued to dodge and attack.

Venom let put his rage at Jinx and blasted immense power at her. Jinx summersaulted over him and send a hex at him from behind, Ash noticed first and quickly shoved Venom to the ground, she tripped over on top of him too.

Venom and Ash's faces blushed red realising what happened. Jinx was about to blast them before she felt a hand grab her a yank her away. Judging by the speed the person that grabbed her was running at, she knew it was Kid Flash.

* * *

The next second she was back at the Titans South tower, Kid Flash looked worried. "Jinx! What were you thinking?! The two of them could've gotten you in hospital again!" He said, Jinx stared at her feet in embarrassment, she really didn't want to say her reasons.

That nightmare that Ash had given that week before, it made her feel she had to prove she was more than just a useless jinx…...

Kid Flash was just as worried after his nightmare, scared that his Jinxie would get hurt. "Jinx…. Please tell me…"

CLL came along before Jinx could say anything, her face seemed shocked and thrilled. "F-f- Flinx!" Her eyes almost looked like stars, "I SHIP IT!"

Jinx laughed, CLL was always able to brighten the mood with her dorkiness, just like with the Hive, annoying boys 24/7 was annoying, but even a half-tomboy girl was enough to cheer her up.

* * *

Thunder and Argent were in the HQ, Lightning had decided to 'introduce' himself to the citizens properly. "Have… you and your brother been heroes for long?" Argent asked. Thunder looked at her before responding, "My brother and I just used our powers for amusement at the start, but the Titans took us in as heroes."

Argent nodded in understanding, the two of them felt rather awkward about being alone. "Well… you two certainly very powerful!" She complimented. "Same to you, red one." Thunder chuckled.

At that moment, the sound of screams came from the city, the sight of something brownish red and slimy travelled through the city. "TITANS SOUTH GO!"

(Will the Titans South catch witch and demon, or will that be another day, but that will be answered in Story 2!)

* * *

 **Story 1 is finished lads, anyways, sorry if it was a bit boring, but the next story will be more interesting I swear!**

 **Anyways, I might post chapters a bit slower, maybe after a month or two, we all get writers block, and if anyone out there never gets writers block, kudos to you.**

 **-Cutelovelover A.K.A CLL**


End file.
